Velar Veleth
Velar Veleth is a Dunmer Sorcerer who lived in the province of Morrowind in the Second and Third Eras. A powerful and feared wizard of House Telvanni, Velar was presumed dead in the late Third Era. Background Velar's date of birth and early childhood remain a mystery; all that's known is that he was born in Second Era to unknown parents. Velar quickly distinguished himself from the other mages of Port Telvannis not only because of his magical potency, but also because of his insatiable desire to study the forbidden arts. This trait, however, put many of his peers in danger, and Velar was forced to leave the town. However, Velar managed to go up the ranks of House Telvanni on the island of Vvardenfell, and made a name for himself in no time, becoming Morrowind nobility as a result. His desire to master the arcane led him to every corner of Tamriel, but the young mage was not satisfied, and started seeking knowledge from the Daedra. Second Era During this time, Velar started practicing and pioneering Daedric Magic, traveling to the realms of Oblivion in his endless search for knowledge. Those travels cost him greatly, as he was trapped in Apocrypha by Hermaeus Mora. Being a Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge, Mora was interested in making several pacts with the mage, granting him access to hundreds of obscure artifacts, freedom and Daedra-like immortality in exchange for eternal servitude. Velar agreed. After a pact was made, Velar came into possession of Eldritch Tomes, strange artifacts hidden in Apocrypha. With the help of these Tomes, Velar shaped his own little plane of Oblivion, the way Mankar Camoran shaped his Paradise with Mysterium Xarxes. Less well known is that he also studied with the Faculty of Chirurgeons in Cloudrest, gaining and sharpening his skills in flesh sculpture, which would later be used to successfully cover his tracks. Third Era Using Veleth Ancestral Tomb as his hideout, Velar practiced dark magic on the ashes of the dead that were laid to rest there. As the time passed, still power-hungry Velar came to know that his grandson Eddves was staunchly against his practice of Black Arts and Daedric Magic, and left for House Hlaalu. Enraged by the fact that Eddves was romantically involved with a Khajiiti slave, and weakened by a lethal disease placed upon him by Hermaeus Mora, Velar sent Morag Tong assassins to the city of Corinth to murder his grandson and his family in 3E 413. When he learned about the offspring, Velar demanded that it should be delivered to him immediately, and placed a black Daedric soul within the child afterwards, planning to use him as a Soul Servant later. The child was sold to a slavemaster in Tear as a part of Velar's plan. Using his undead body as a vessel for his soul, which in turn was housed in his plane, Velar continued his endless research on dark magic. Velar later purchased the slaves from Camonna Tong, planning to get Urjorahn and make him his servant, but the caravan was intercepted, and Urjorahn was freed, ruining Velar's plans. Then followed a series of steps that finally revealed Velar's plans, as Urjorahn perceived him after teaming up with Llether, Velar's nephew and arch-enemy, who knew how to defeat Velar. He finally decided to speak with his enemies personally, after the Oblivion Crisis was no longer a threat. His new plan on luring Urjorahn to his plane, a place where he was the supreme being, was successful, and Velar cast Urjorahn adrift in the waters of Oblivion, sending him forward in time. Fourth Era With his physical body slain by Urjorahn, Velar had to use numerous dead bodies as vessels in order not to lose his connection with Mundus. After the Red Mountain erupted in 4E 5, and Vvardenfell became hostile and ruined, Velar traveled to the island of Solstheim, where he built his stronghold of Archagruhn to serve as his new hideout. There, he began his research of Trama Roots, which were capable of growing in the ashlands. However, something has gone awry and Velar overgrew the roots, which in turn severely damaged the stronghold. His research of Ash Spawn was more successful, and he managed to make Tirvel Veleth, a deceased Dunmer he found in the Ancestral Tomb, his servant, but the latter soon became hostile towards Velar and had to be dealt with. As his presence was becoming weaker and weaker, Velar left Mundus and stayed in his plane. Later, he discovered an another way to roam the mortal plane without the use of a corpse. Velar appeared as a red eclipse-like void in the sky every time he conjured himself to Mundus, using Dremora and Soul Servants as his "hands" instead. Sometime in 4E 201, Urjorahn was summoned back, returning an old problem of Velar's. He managed to rip Urjorahn's heart out after he claimed Archagruhn, using it to craft Daedric armor and weapons. The armor was forged during an eclipse, and thus was cursed, defying the properties of a regular Daedric Armor and enchanted with harmful effects. Velar also managed to tame an undead dragon, Vulziihaal ("Dark Spirit Hand" in Dragon Language), who was roaming between the planes of Oblivion. Velar was killed by Urjorahn the same year, who had his heart replaced. Velar's soul met the end in his own plane, either banished forever or sent to Hermaeus Mora. Personality and Appearance Velar is an antagonistic, arrogant, insane and power-hungry individual who destroys everyone and everything that hinders him or crosses his path. He also enjoys torturing or confusing his foes, leading some to the point of insanity. He is of average height, with numerous tattoos and warpaint adorning his body. His eyes appear to be opaque black, a result of his constant interactions with Daedra. Statistics Velar's class is mage-based, and therefore his primary skills are Conjuration, Destruction, Alteration, Illusion and Restoration. Among his favored skills are also Heavy Armor and One-Handed. Enchanting is his tertiary skill. In combat, Velar heavily relies on Conjuration, leaving all the dirty work to the summoned Daedra. He also makes extensive use of Daedric Magic. Should his magicka supply run dry, he switches to his Daedric Sword. Equipment Velar is clad in red plated robes when in his plane, while his undead physical form wore ragged Telvanni Robes. Even though he crafted Cursed Daedric Armor, he never got to wear it. His weapon of choice is an enchanted Daedric Sword, which does poison damage and has a chance of paralyzing opponents. He also wields a Cursed Daedric Dagger. Powers and Abilities Along with his racial powers, Velar is a master of Daedric Magic (most of the spells of which are considered powers). Interestingly enough, Velar knows almost no spells, as he devoted himself to researching Daedric Magic. Alongside general Daedric Magic powers, Velar also knows a few unique ones. All of these are listed below. Trivia *Since Velar was capable of taming a dragon, it is possible that he knew the Thu'um. *It is unknown how Velar forged Cursed Daedric Armor, since his Smithing skill is incredibly low. A most logical explanation is that some sort of a magic ritual was involved. *Velar's appearance in Mundus (see picture above) has an interesting trait: one can notice a "face" at the center of the void.